Pent up Desires
by SighingDreamer
Summary: Sexual tension is a bitch. (Rated T for a reason!) (Modern Earth AU) [One-shot] Based off of 'Strider be Mine'.
===Karkat's point of view===

There's a beast inside of me, it's raging, growling. My every vein is on fire. Every part of me feels a flaming rage like no other. Blazing fireworks are exploding inside of me. I'm on the verge of loosing control, the caged beast in my heart is clawing for an escape. It is breaking me, soon I will no longer be Karkat. My eyes become dark, my hands clench, my fingernails dig marks into the inside of my hand, and my sharp teeth dig into my lips, drawing blood. This is happening all because of what you ask? Because of jealousy. I hate, yet love the idea of being in love, but this is a sensation that I never felt before. The ugly green monstrosity by the name of jealousy is trying to control me. The animalistic instinct to fight for what I want as mine is surfacing from the depths of my soul.

Okay I'll stop at that, I'm probably just exaggerating my feelings a bit and giving you the impression that I am an insane being with subsiding self control. Can I just say -in my self defense- this isn't even my fault? I mean, sure, _I'm the idiot_ who fell in love with the crimson eyed sexy beast by the name of Dave. Nobody in the group of idiots I call friends can blame me. If you know Dave you'd understand. He is a cocky bastard with scary good flirting skills. He makes you feel like you are something special one moment, and worthless for not being good enough the next. That little smirk of his is just enough to melt my heart into goo. His voice..oh my gog, his voice! It's the sound of pure delicious sin! And those flame colored eyes! They are like rubies, like coals burning in a fire, as scarlet as blooming roses. His gaze can hypnotize me, entrances me like no other. His hair is flipped to the side, gog I just want to run my fingers through those stupid silken locks! His lips are plump, I swear, they exist just to seduce me! It only gets worse, when his hand brushes against my own, just any skin contact, is enough to send my heart rate spiking.

All these small touches have been happening more frequently as of late. It ranges from simple shoulder brushes when he passes by me, a small pat on my shoulder -given with a small smile, all the way to his hand 'accidentally' brushing my ass as he passes by. Talk about fucking sexual tension. If my life could be summarized into one title for a movie it would be; 'Sexual Tension, the Movie. The Most Shippable troll, Karkat Vantas' and the director of course would be that she-troll Nepeta. She told me it -and the title- herself, don't ask.

Dave and I know we are attracted to each other. The difference is I love him and he...is most likely leading me on for the irony. It sucks!

Now enough with the summary of my life so far, and back to the present. I aforementioned I was raging with jealousy, and here's the reason why. I had been casually taking a stroll around the block to the arcade where my moirail, Gamzee, works at. To get there I have to pass by the usual countless amount of storefronts that I will never go into.

Well get this, as I was passing by a small cafe -which for whatever fucking reason I turned to look at- I spot the dumbfuck of a human named Dave Strider. I guess you could say I have a Strider sensor that tingles whenever he is nearby. Anyways, the point is that I catch him flirting. Which is normal for him, but the thing is, he's smiling. It's not the usual facade of play boy smirks! I look at him enough that I can tell the difference, this is a genuine, I-care-about-you, sort of smile. And before you find me creepy for looking at Strider so much, take into consideration that I don't mean to. It's like my mind shuts down and makes my eyes stay glued into Strider's hidden ones behind his shades. Sometimes my mind shuts down and my eyes stayed glued on his lips or ass. On ACCIDENT. I promise!

Anyways, back to my dilemma, the guy he smiles all gooey at is a black haired dude with glasses. Glasses Guy sits right across the round cafe table from Dave, he laughs in an annoyingly cute, dorky way at something Dave says. Dave finishes his sentence with another cute smile, and Glasses Guy smiles back with bucket teeth peaking through his lips. Something sinks in my stomach as I realize it, _T_ _hey make a good couple_.

Ugh, admitting it sends my hairs bristling like a cat's. My mind is going haywire with all the possibilities presented forward by this possible 'ship', as Nepeta would put it. Cue the angry growl to escape my throat at the threat that Glasses Guy presents. Glasses Guy turns his head and his blue eyes widen as he catches me glaring and growling at him. Shit. Dave takes notice that John's attention isn't on him, and starts turning his head. Double shit.

I run the hell away from the cafe, I need Gamzee more than ever right now. I dash into the building with an annoyingly bright sign that reads 'Arcade'. I find my good ol' pal standing behind the prize booth with a derpy look on his face. He looks out of it, so I walk my ass up to the glass stand where prizes are displayed inside, and snap my fingers in front of the painted face of my moirail. He blinks out of his daze and looks down at me. "Oh, hey Karbro, how's my motherfuckin' best bro doing?" "Terrible." I say, cutting away all the snarky responses I usually say. Gamzee notices my genuine distress, drags a stool in front of him, and sits on it.

He places his folded arms over the glass case and leans his head forward. "Vent to me bro." I take a look around the arcade, I notice that there are very few people since it's day time. I am thankful that the only noise is the one coming from the game machines, it gives us at least some privacy. "I saw Dave out on a date with some glasses guy." I say grumpily.

Gamzee's gaze hardens. He isn't very fond of Dave but he accepts my feelings for him despite that. "Bro, that's not cool of him. I thought he returned your feelings." I gulp and look down. I don't even have to look up to know that Gamzee is squinting his purple eyes at me. "You haven't told him." he states, standing up. I stand as tall as I can, but it's no use, my friend is a fucking giant. I puff my chest and fold my arms over it, "Well I just haven't had the chance yet since he's always fucking busy, so it's not my fault." "Dave's busy doing what? Oh wait, never mind don't answer that Karbro, I know, he's busy going on dates while you fucking act like a whimp." I've never seen Gamzee so disappointed in me, I mean, he's fucking Gamzee! He's out of character even.

My shoulders slump, I look away from his eyes, "You're right. I'm a fucking useless troll who can't even confess to a beautiful stupid human. I'm worthless scum that doesn't even deserve to be put out with the trash-" "Um, bro." "I should just go into a corner and di-" "Bro." Gamzee's hands go across the glass counter and land heavily on my shoulders. "Stop all this motherfuckin' self lothin'. Get a hold of yourself Karkat." he gives me a small shake. My face is tilted downwards, I give a small nod. I can sense Gamzee smiling that lazy smile of his.

"Good, I want you to go up and motherfuckin' get your feelings together. Tell the blonde fool how ya feel, and just get it the hell over with." "You're right." Gamzee knows that's the closest thing I will give him to a 'thanks'. "Bye Gamzee." I wave and start walking away.

"Bye Karbro. Hey, catch." I catch whatever the heck he threw at me, and look down to find human candy -I think it is called a Lollipop or some shit- and then up at him. He gives me his infamous derpy smile and waves. I frown and turn away grumbling under my breath, "I'm not a wriggler." as I take out the wrapper and stick the lollipop in my mouth.

* * *

I get home, inside the huge apartment complex I share with Sollux and Gamzee, and walk in a beeline straight to my bedroom. I shut my bedroom door and rush over to the human bed I bought and set near my recuperacoon. Difference between the two, I use one to sleep, the other is there to just lay on under the comfortable covers when life gets weird or when a friend sleeps over.

Three hours later I am snuggled inside the blanket covers, a bowl of popcorn is on my lap, tissues are at my side, and the TV is on playing Pride and Prejudice. I fucking bawl my eyes out as the movie is closing in to it's end. I calm myself down as the credits roll, I sigh and get up to throw away the tissues and put the bowl in the kitchen. I get out of my room and do as planned. As I finish washing my plate the doorbell rings. "Who the fuck could it be?" I ask out loud as I wipe my hands with a paper towel. Though I know it's most likely Sollux just coming home from another session of hate flirting at Erdian's house. Or just normal hating in general.

I walk up to the door and open it, only to slam it in the unwelcome guest's face. I lock the door and place my forehead on the door, grumbling incoherently under my breath. "Uh, dude?" " _What_." I respond gruffly, lifting up my face to glare at the door. I am hoping Dave can feel my wrath from the barrier between us by the name of 'door'. "It's me, Dave." "I know, why do you think I didn't let you in?" my ears become tinted with a red hue when I hear a low chuckle echo from the other side of the door. Why is his voice so fucking stained with husky lust?! "Come on Karkat, let me in baby~."

That tone is so fucking suggestive I'm not even kidding. Is he trying to rape my ears with his voice?! It sends chills down my spine. I gulp and twist the switch, unlocking the door, and then I twist the knob, stepping back to open the door. I look up and am mildly surprised to find Dave's shades tilted downward, revealing -slightly- crimson irises that are filled with an emotion I can't quite place my finger on. I gulp, my wide red-yellow eyes trail down to his lips. Fuck. This boy will be the death of me.

A smirk plays at his lips, "Well hello to you too." The heat rises to my face and I snap my gaze away from his, stepping back to give him more space to get in. He does so then reaches over, grabbing the side of the door I had been holding, his hand brushes against mine ever so slightly, before I quickly pull mine away, he then closes the door slowly behind him. He stares down at me with hungry eyes. I gulp again and take a step back as he takes a step forward. Before I know it my back bumps into the end of the short entrance hallway, the door leading to the living room is behind him to his right, he has me completely trapped. He inches his feet closer, ever so slowly. It is like all time has frozen and the universe revolves around us two for this moment. Each movement that passes by is slow, yet happens all so quickly at the same time.

I turn into a stone statue as he leans his face downward. My eyes flutter shut, lips awaiting. However, I am disappointed when his lips don't touch mine, instead, I open my eyes and sense his nose is hovering over the crook of my neck. His soft breath leaves an odd sensation there, causing my breath to hitch as his heavy breathing causes my skin to tingle and goosebumps to rise. I take in the spicy aroma drifting from him, the fragrance is absolutely delicious. Dave's palms are pressing against the wall at either sides of my head. He lifts his face from the crook of my neck and stares at me through long, half lidded, blonde lashes. He opens his mouth slightly, my eyes are glued on his lips. He seems to realize what he is doing and backs away, standing straight, letting his hands hang limply at his sides. He pulls his shades up to the bridge of his nose with his right hand. I bite my lower lip, this boy hasn't even touched me directly yet, yet here I am getting turned on.

All those months of pent up sexual desire are finally taking their toll, on the both of us it seems. I cannot take it any longer, I want to feel his touch, I want to capture his lips, I need to claim him as mine, only then I will be satisfied. I crave Dave, oh so much. Yet I can't help the feeling that what I am doing is wrong, what if he doesn't return my feelings and I'm just being a weirdo by- _wait a fucking second_. I feel like an idiot for not realizing it sooner. Dave has been restraining himself all along. For months now that I think about it. Now that I finally think clearly, he always, _always_ , found a lame excuse to touch me, come see me, or a stupid reason just to talk to me. All along I had been dismissing all the hints -passing them off as figments of my imagination driven by my inner desires.

Dave grunts, snapping me back into reality. We both know what's going on here, I wish I'd realized it sooner. Though we are now very much aware, there is still a heavy tension in the air, hesitance, restraint from what we crave. We remain in silence, the elephant in the room is our feelings, though both of us are waiting to see who is brave enough to act upon these no-longer-so-buried desires, both patiently waiting to see who will make the first move. I clench my jaw and furrow my eyebrows, "When you start something like that with me you better finish it." I say huskily. Dave grins at me like a cheshire cat, but stays put. _Stupid, nooksniffing, human idiot!_ He opens his mouth, but hell no! I'm done taking his bullshit. "Shut up and kiss me you animal!" I launch myself and latch my arms around his neck, capturing his lips with my own.

My movements are raw and hungry, there is no more restraint on them. He moves his lips against mine perfectly. I bite hard into his lower lip, then softly lick it to wipe away the slight blood. Dave doesn't pry his mouth open though, I feel him smirk against my lips as his hands starts cupping my ass. I gasp in surprise and he takes his chance to dive his tongue into my mouth. I release a needy moan. The heated battle continues for a while before we both break apart for air, a string of thick saliva keeps our mouths connected. There was no clear winner, but I can't say we were losers either. Definitely not.

I take a moment to look at him, that moment doesn't last long before we dive at it again, only this time I manged to get in his mouth. My tongue explores the every ridge of his vast cavern that is the roof of his mouth. His taste is addicting, I know now that I will yearn for it forevermore. My tongue rolls around his own as I tilt my head to get a better angle, and my fingers tangle themselves happily through his silken blonde hair, deepening the kiss. He moans, my ears have never heard such music before. He pulls away abruptly causing me to mew in protest. My face burns deeper with embarrassment at the sound, but Dave seems amused. His shades are askew, they really didn't get in the way of much but I glare at them like they're a nuisance, well, because they are. Any sort of barrier between me and Dave is a nuisance, that including clothes. I unwrap my arms from his neck. My whole face is hot as I look down at the wooden floorboards, and tug persistently at the red sleeve of his shirt, trying to send the message. He gets it but doesn't act upon it. I growl but stop when I feel the touch of his hand on my face.

The back of his hand caresses my left cheek for a second before it runs down to my chin and tilts it upward. He showers my face with small, soft, caring kisses, none of which meet my lips. But they reassure me that my feelings are returned. This overwhelms me with happiness, a sense of completeness, the one I had been yearning for, for as long as I can remember.

I intertwine my fingers with his own, and open the door, leading us into a huge living room. I look at the couch then up at him. "I am red for you Dave." "I love you too, Karkat." Before I know it I am pushed down into the couch and we proceed in the heavenly heated session of loving. Though we don't actually become one just yet. His lips are on mine, our hands roam each other's body's. A moan escapes his lips and echos into my mouth when I rub his arousal. I slip under him and sit on top of him, cradling his hips. I grind my strong need for him against him making him moan and arch his hips upwards, causing more heated friction with our pants. I continue this grinding until it becomes too much. I need him inside. But just as his hands reunite with my ass, and my hands undo his pants, the door is slammed open by a double horned troll. "KK, you won'th believe whath that douche Eridan thaid-" he stops mid sentence to take in the scene before him. Two males are on the couch, hot and sweaty, panting heavily, one gropes the other, the other had already pulled his pants down a couple inches to reveal part of the other's underwear. A.k.a., Dave and I in a flushed mess. Sollux pinches the bridge of his nose, "Seriothly KK? On the couch? I won'th be able to look at ith or ssith in it the thame way again. Thtupid matesprits and their thexth drives..." Sollux muttered more incoherent things before he storms off to his room.

* * *

 **I cannot continue this without it becoming PG thirteen ;). I apologize for the bit of OOCness. I might make a rated M second part. I'm not sure yet. Thanks for reading.**

 **I do not own Homestuck or the image cover and probably never will.**


End file.
